Another HP Poem... Kind of dorky...
by EmiLily
Summary: Well, here is another poetry creation by lil ol me! It's longer, and has a few mistakes, but please read it! I need your opinions! PLEASE!! Be honest, and it's okay to tell me I stink at writing poems!


AN- This is really long, but sorta interesting summarizing the last chapters of HP 4 in rhyme please review and tell me what you think!!

Characters © by J.K. Rowling

Poem © by Emily Olson ( Please don't steal it and say You wrote it! Thanks! )

Well, here it is.

In the center 

The trophy stands

Within the grasp

Of my hands. 

I look at him,

He looks at me.

I close my eyes and 

Count to three.

We both reach out,

I hear him shout.

He is calling,

I am falling 

I crash with a thud

On the ground.

Cedric lands with the

Same sound.

I gaze around,

Acting brave.

But then I gulp when

I see the graves.

Black and spooky

Are the lawns. Cedric and I

Take out our wands.

A figure comes near.

I try to think of a charm.

A bundle of robes

Rests in his arms.

My scar bursts with pain,

I fall to my knees.

Make it stop! Some one, 

Please!

I look at Cedric,

His face is white.

I try to tell him

It'll be alright. 

No sound comes out,

Just plain air.

When I hear the words,

"Kill the spare."

I cry out,

But it's too late.

Cedric's already

Met his fate.

He lies still,

On the ground.

I feel numb

All around.

I'm still in shock

From what I saw.

The horror sliced

My feelings raw.

I'm harshly jerked

Onto my feet.

I can't help feeling

They have me beat.

Someone drags me,

I feel alone.

He ties me up

To a stone.

As he ties me 

With a rope band,

I see a finger missing

From his hand.

"You!' I cry out

Struggling against the ties.

He turns away,

Gives no reply.

I can't get up,

Or even walk.

He gags me now so

I can't talk.

He moves away and I

Only see.

What lies straight

In front of me.

And that's poor Cedric,

Lying there.

Never again to

Breathe fresh air.

My throat clogs up,

I want to cry.

Why did he have to

Die?

I see a snake

Slithering in the grass..

Around where I'm tied,

Moving fast.

Wormtail brings a 

Bubbling pot,

A huge cauldron,

Steaming hot.

__

What is he planning to do

With that?

I asked myself while the

Liquid boiled and spat.

The bundle of cloth,

Is in my view.

Something alive.

Someone, But who?

The pain in my head

Reaches an unbearable high.

I knew just then that

I would die.

Then as quickly as it started,

It suddenly stopped.

And widely open

My eyes popped.

In those bundles, I knew

Right then.

Was someone I've met

Again and again.

It scared me so that

He was near.

My one true enemy,

My ultimate fear.

Wormtail removes the robes from

Him.

What I see

Makes my eyes swim. 

The evilest thing in 

All the world.

Slitted eyes,

Bony fingers curled.

With the small figure of a 

Crouched child.

Scaly-looking,

Horribly wild.

And that face!

Snake-like and flat.

No child ever had

A face like that!

Red blackish body,

With no hair.

How I wished

He was not there. He reached his arms up,

Wormtail lifted him high.

Wormtail winced, looking

About to cry.

Voldemort looked helpless,

But that's not true.

I've seen the things 

He can do.

Wormtail carried the thing

To the water.

I hated Voldemort. Yes, I,

Harry Potter.

He killed my parents,

He brought them down.

My only hope is that

He will drown.

Wormatil lowered him into the

Spluttering mud.

I heard him hit the bottom

With a soft thud.

"Bone of the father" spoke Wormtail,

With a trembling sound.

White dust rose up from the 

Shaking ground.

It falls into the pot,

With a small whine.

Shivers race 

Along my spine.

Wormtail next whispers,

"Flesh of the servant"

He stands with a knife,

His back strangely bent.

I know what will 

Happen before I see it.

This horrible scene,

I wish I could flee it.

He raises the dagger,

I close my eyes tightly.

He falls to the ground.

His arm splashes lightly.

The cauldron turns a

Deep bright red.

That I see through my closed

Eyes in my head.

I couldn't tell Wormtail was

Standing right there.

Until the words, "Flesh of the enemy"

Broke through the air.

I struggle against the 

Ropes that bond me.

All I can do is

Sit helplessly.

He held up the dagger,

I held me breath in.

As the tip of the metal

Pierced through my skin.

I wished to Wormtail, 

All the world's harm.

As he held us glass vial

Up to my arm.

A few drops of blood,

In the glass he caught.

With the last of his strength,

He poured it in the pot.

The liquid turned a

Blinding white.

Up went diamond sparks,

Surprisingly bright.

The sparks stopped,

Up rose a white mist.

My hands behind me,

I made a fist.

A dark outline of a

Man said,

"Robe me" and Wormtail lifted the robes over

His master's head.

----

I was ready for him,

I raised my arm.

And as I yelled the

Disarming charm,

"Avada Kedavra" 

He screamed.

From the tips of our wands,

Bright light streamed.

Green from his, from mine

Red and bold.

They met in midair to form a 

Deep gold.

Under my grasp,

My wand continued to shake.

Even if I wanted, I grasp

I couldn't break.

My feet were lifted into the 

Air.

At our wands, I

Continued to stare.

The golden thread connecting 

Us splintered.

Yet our wands held fast

Strangely unhindered.

The golden light spread,

There and here.

Weaving us in a

Shining sphere.

Deatheaters were helpless,

They were locked out.

Faintly I heard

Their muffled shouts.

From the golden web came a

Beautiful song.

I knew what it was

Before long.

The song of a phoenix,

Full of affection.

A faint voice saying,

"Don't break the connection."

Fierce beads of light 

Forced their way to my end of the wand.

With all my might I pushed them to Voldemort's side,

Breaking the bond.

From his wand came a cry of pain

As hard as rock.

Voldemort had mixed look of

Terror and shock.

Cedric's ghost filtered out,

Along with shadowy others.

An old man, Bertha, and my

Father and mother.

They urged me not to

Let go..

My mother gave me instructions, her voice low.

I must run to the portkey,

Make it through.

Take Cedric's body,

I knew what to do.

The connection ended,and

Out of the air I flew.

I must finish this task,

That much I knew.

I ran past the Deatheaters with all of my might.

I couldn't give up,

No , not this fight.The shadowy figures closed around Voldemort,

Their faces grim.

He saw me run and yelled,

"Stun him!"

I ducked behind a statue,

Avoiding the curse.

"Impedimenta!" I bellowed, hoping it would

Slow them down, or worse.

I lunged at Cedric,

Close to the cup.

Voldemort was coming closer

When I looked up.

I couldn't reach,

A long arm I lacked.

Voldemort was coming. "Accio!" I yelled. The cup

Came to me, I was going back.

I landed face flat

On the hard ground.

Cedric's body landed next to me,

Making a loud sound.

I felt myself slipping 

In and out of blackness.

I heard voices and

Footsteps in the grasses.

Gentle hands

Flipped me around.

I saw Dumbledore.

My head continued to pound.

"Voldemort's back!" I said,

Lifting my head.

I heard shocked voices cry,

"Cedric's dead."

I grasped Cedric's arm,

Dumbledore said, "Let go."

I knew he was dead, but I couldn't let his arm

Free even so.

Thick fingers pried my own from

Cedric's body,

I felt very tired, my brain

Pounded loudly.

Many things were being

Said.

My body was heavy,

I felt like lead.

I was led back to the

Castle by a man.

Mad-Eye Moody led me

By the hand.

He sat me in his office,

Gave a drink to me.

Told me many things,

Which I couldn't believe.

He was the one who'd put my name

In the Goblet of Fire.

He'd been Voldemort's servant,

Followed his every desire.

Mad-Eye Moody had

Helped me through the tasks.

To make sure I'd be delivered to

Voldemort at last.

But in killing me,

Voldemort had failed.

And if Moody killed me,

He would be hailed.

His strange eye

Started to dance.

I knew that I had

No chance.

I knew then that I was

Done for.

"Stupefy!' was yelled

From the door. 

Moody was thorwn,

Hard against the wall. 

In stepped Dumbledore, McGonagall, and

Snape from the hall.

What happened next was much confusion,

Instead of Moody, Crouch's son

Held the center of accusation.

He told how he'd

Escaped Azkaban.

How is mother loved him and

Developed the plan.

It all sounded complicated and

Seemed like forever.

But I slowly fit all

The pieces together.

After Barty Crouch was 

Forced to tell all he could.

Dumbledore looked at him in 

Disgust and stood. Professor McGonagall was left to

Guard Crouch.

Dumbledore led me to his office,

I was tired and slouched.

Sirius was waiting for us

There.

His face was white, he was sitting

In a chair.

I wanted to forget

Everything, to leave it be.

Why did everything

Happen to me?

I shakily told them all

That went on that night.

At points in my story,

I still shook with fright.

When I was finished,

Dumbledore look at me in the light.

He told me I could go and get some

Sleep for the night.

He took me to the hospital wing and gave me a potion

To help me sleep.

I finally slipped into the darkness,

Calm, and deep.

***

I look out of the window

Thinking of all that's occurred.

Many think that Voldemort returning

Is absurd.

I shake my head,

Fighting the urge to cry.

Voldmort was back,

I'd seen Cedric die.

I look around the train car,

Ron and Hermione were near.

I sigh to myself and think,

"What a year."


End file.
